Jelousy
by DeathAngl52
Summary: June asked Matt out. Matt said yes. Matt likes Tai, and Tai likes Matt, but neither of them know. Matt was going to dump June, but wait does he want to? TAITO
1. Jun's Wish Comes True

Jealousy

Summary: June asked Matt out. He's irritated that she keeps asking so he says yes. Matt likes Tai and tai likes Matt, but neither of them know about it. Matt was planning on dumping June. But is June really as bad as she seems?

A/N: Sometimes I use Taichi and Yama, but other times I use Matt and Tai. So please do get use to it.

Chapter One: June's Dream Comes True

"Yama hurry up." Said Tai. He didn't have to look over at his blonde haired friend to know that he was obsessing over his hair. "Stop obsessing over your hair, Dude. It looks fine." Taichi and his friend Yama were getting ready for school. He was over his best friends house so they could walk together. "Come on Matt, we still need to get Sora." Matt emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm here happy?" Said Matt sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." Said Tai and they headed out the door.

"You know you really need to stop worrying about your hair. 'Cause it always looks great." Said Tai. Matt looked at him.

"I know that it always looks great, but I still worry about it. It has to look great for the girls." Said Matt. Tai smiled and knocked on Sora's door.

"Hello?" Asked a brown haired woman.

"Hi Miss.Takenouch." Said Tai.

"Hi Tai. How are you?" Asked the woman.

"I'm good thanks and you?" Asked Tai.

"I'm good thank you."

"That's good. We're here to pick up Sora. Is she here?" Said Tai.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were coming today. Sora, Tai's here!" She shouted to her daughter.

"Be right there!" Shouted back Sora. One minute later Sora finally was ready to go.

"Bye Mom." She said to her mom as she shut the door.

"Hey Sora. Don't you think that Matt should stop worrying about his hair?" Asked Tai.

"Yeah I do." Said Sora. "It always looks great Matt. How many bottles of hair gel did it take you this time?" Tai and Sora laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Said Matt.

"Oh. Matt. I'm suppose to ask you something." Said Sora. "June wants to know if you'll go out with her."

"June as in Davis's sister June?" Asked Matt.

"Um…Yeah. I don't know any other June." Said Sora. Matt looked at Tai, whose head was turned towards the ground. He liked Tai, but he knew Tai didn't and would never like him back.

"What ever. Sure." Said Matt clearly irritated. Sora smiled.

"Oh thank you Matt! She's been talking about you all the time. She was beginning to drive me crazy. Thanks, I got to go tell her." Said Sora and she ran towards the school; looking for June.

"Tai? What's wrong?" Asked Matt. Tai looked up a smile on his tanned face.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you Man." Said Tai. He looked back at the ground. "Well, I better get going. I need to get to school early to get help on my homework assignment last night." With that he walked towards the school, his head still held down.

Matt knew that Tai's smile wasn't a genuine one. It was forced. Did he make Tai upset? Matt looked at his watch. School was going to start in 10 minutes. He had to hurry. Matt adjusted his backpack and then power walked to the school.

"Hey Matt!" Called a female voice. Matt looked up and groaned. Sora was standing with June and walking his way. Matt went back to eating his lunch.

"Hey Matt." Said June sitting down next to him.

"Hey June." Said Matt, taking a fry and putting it in his mouth.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Said June smiling.

'She has a nice smile.' Thought Matt. 'No what the hell am I thinking.'

A/N: Um…yeah. I thought that everybody always made fun of June because her obsessions over Matt, so I thought why not have them go out for once. Tai is feeling very jealous because June is always around Matt. Please everyone who reads this story, please I beg you, to review. I would really appreciate that a lot! I really want the reviews. Well until next chapter!


	2. Dilenmas

**A/N: Hey! I'm so very sorry for not updating. If you haven't heard yet, my computer broke. When I got it back, it broke again. SO now it's getting fixed...AGAIN! I don't know why computers hate me so much. Any Way I know that people don't really like this story, but I'm hoping that the more I write in it, the more interested poeple will get! Anyway, on with the second chapter! ENJOY! Oh, I almost forgot! I'm so sorry for misspelling Jun's name. I usually never include her in my stories, I'm so Sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me!**

**Jelousy**

**Chapter Two: Dilemas**

**Matt finished his lunch with Jun and Sora before hurring to his next class. They didn't say much, for Matt was fearing what he felt. Everyone, except the brunette, knew that Matt liked Tai, so how did he start liking Jun? He was gay, wasn't he? So he couldn't like girls. **

**'Jun does have a nice smile.' Thought Matt, who quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. 'She does not have a nice smile. I like Taichi and only him. No one else. I could never like anyone else. Then why do I feel like this?' Matt's thoughts were lost when he ran into the one person he didn't want to see right this second. Tai. They both landed on the floor, Matt on top of Tai, sending their school books and papers flying around the hallway. **

**Tai smiled at his best friend, and secret lover, before lening forward and kissing Matt on the lips. (I'm sorry, but I had to have Taito in it some what. What's a story with out Yaoi, or Taito?) Now Matt was having a dilema. He knew that he shouldn't like the kiss, shouldn't be wanting more, but there is one thing he argeeed to. He sure didn't hate it!**

**"I'm sorry, Tai." Said Matt. He got off of the brunette and stood up, dusting away the dirt that was on the front of his shirt. He put his hnd down for Tai to grab, which the teen did, and Matt pulled him up. **

**"That's o.k. Matt, it's all my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." Tai didn't look at Matt at all. He kept his focuse on the pale white and blue tiles which made the floor, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.**

**"Tai, are the tiles that interesting?" Asked Matt, looking down at the squares. Tai looked up from the floor, smiling softly at his best friend.**

**"Not as interesting as your eyes, Matt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Or did that. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Tai leaned down and grabbed the scattered books and papers. He put his in his crimson backpack, resting it on one shoulder. He handed Matt's books to him and with a faint, but forced smile, he was gone.**

**Matt put the papers and such in his black and gold backpack. Now he found himself in another dilema, did he like Tai or Jun? Well, he knew that he definetly didn't like Jun, he simply cared for Jun, and he certinaly didn'tlike Tai. He loved him more than gold, more than silver, more than the world and the air he breathed.**

**For the first time Matt admitted that to himself with out argueing, but he knew that he'd eventually stop liking Tai and end up liking Jun. He already thought that she had a nice smile and was good at starting conversations. She was, so far, fun to hang out with when she wasn't following him around.**

**He knew that he WOULD forget about loving Tai and move on with his life. They were in their last year of high school after all. **

**'Yes, we will go to diffrent collages and diffrent careers.' Thought Matt. 'I will forget about ever loving Tai, eventually.' Or at least that's what he thought.**

**---ONE MONTH LATER---(This is going to be written in Matt's dairy. I'll tell you when it ends!)**

**_We saw eachother on the feild today. Tai was playing soccer, as always, and I was simply watching him, but pretending to do school work. I loved watching Tai play soccer, even if I did rant and rave when we had to go to one of his soccer games. I did still love him, even though I tried to convince myself other wise. I knew that in my heart I would always remember Tai, but I would push myself into not loving him anymore. _**

_**He was cerently going out with Davis Motomiya, another goggle head. No surprise. He was interested in soccer just as much as Tai. They had so much in common, their hair, Tai gave Davis his googles and bought another pair for himself, teir eyes. They just had o much in common, something me and Tai would never have.**_

_**He loved soccer, I loved music. He was social, I was a loner. He was hyper and active, I was cold and emotionless. He was the light, while I was the dark. Everyone says that light would die with the dark. Yeah right. I'm the dark, and I don't have the light. I haven't died, yet. To put it in simpler terms, I didn't have Tai, and I can asure you that I am not dead.**_

_**He loves Davis, I can see it in his eyes. He used to look at me with soft, happy, miscviouv glint in his honey brown eyes. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, which is another reason me and Tai could never be together and are diffrent. He's a leader, I' m a follower. **_

_**I'm still with Jun, yes Davis sister. I hate going to her house, for I knw that Davis will most likly be there. I hate him for stealing my Tai away. O.k. hate is I strong word, but I really dislike him. I've started liking Jun more and more, with each passing day. She's became quiet pretty, and her smile is still beautiful.**_

_**I know that I shouldn't be talking that way about her. I mean she's my girlfriend and all, but this is Jun we're talking about. The same redish-pinkish haired girl who followed me around and I asked me out fifty times before I said yes. And yes, it was exacually fifty times, I counted. Fifty, nothing more nothing less.**_

_**I look back down at the feild, realizing that I was staring at the sky. Looking at a cloud that made the shape of a starfish. All starfishes remind me of Tai. The way his hair looks, of course Tai had more hair than a starfish.**_

_**Anyway I watch the game a few minutes, before it ends. I stand up and I see Davis rush onto the field. Had he been there the whole? I don't know. He greeted Tai with a kiss, which Tai fell into. Another reason why I dispiese Davis. He had what I wanted with Tai. Well, I should go.**_

_**Lonly Wolf (That's the name Matt signs his dairy as in this fic.)**_

**---There! It's finally out of Matt's Daisry POV. Hope you liked!---**

**TAICHI'S POV**

**I see Davis heading towards me, and I smile. I looks so much like me, he even acts like me to. It's freaky. He breaks into a run and kisses me, I fall into it. Davis always has reminded me of Matt, or more like I wanted him too. When he kissed me, I pretending it was Matt. I know Matt is getting over me, but I will never get over him. I love him so much, and I love Davis, but not as much.**

**"Wanna go get ice cream?" Asked Davis. I smile at him. He reminds me of a big kid.**

**"Sure. Just let me changed." I said, ice-cream sounded really good at the moment. **

**"You were thinking." Stated Davis. Well, he's smart.**

**"Yeah." I answer.**

**"About Matt. You still love him." Davis did act and seem stupid, but I have to hand it to him. He's really smart when he wants to be. Maybe a little to smart. How did he know I was thinking of Matt? As if reading my thought, agian, he says: "I could see it in you eyes. I know that you can never love me the way you love Matt."**

**"How about that ice-cream?" I asked walking towards the changing rooms. His face lights up and he bounces up and down.**

**"YAY!" He shouted, attracting looks from some of my team mates. After they realized it was Davis, they went back to talking as they left the field. Davis shouting wasn't very odd around here. "I love Ice-Cream. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go!" I nodd and head into the changing rooms.**

**----BREAK---OUt of Tai's POV**

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

**He ran into the boy's bathroom, shutting it loudly. He sank to the floor and cried. Taichi never cried, but he had to. He didn't understand why, but when Davis broke up with him, he started to cry. And taichi Yagami NEVER, EVER cried. **

**"Tai?" Called a soft voice.**

**"Matt?" Tai comes out of the stall wiping his tears away. "Hey."**

**"What's wrong."**

**"Noth..."**

**"Don't tell me nothing Tai, I know you to well. Your crying 'cause your heart aches from something that you'll never forget. Someone hurt you and you probally never ever forget them. You don't vry over nothing Tai. Tell me." **

**'Well, didn't he just have me figured out left, right and inside-out' Thought Tai.**

**"Davis broke up with me, he said he loved another. I know that's nothing to cry over, but I thought of him as you Matt. Losing him, to me, meant losing you. I still love you Matt." Said Tai weakly, looking at the floor. He knew that Matt was still going out with Jun, but then again you can't help who you fall in love with, right?**

**"Tai don't be sorry." Tai looked at Matt, but he was gone. Tai couldn't believe it.**

**'I'm so stupid. I should have never said that.' Thought Tai, starting to cry no that Matt wasn't with him. **

**People say that you can never forget the ones you love, or the first one. No matter how hard and much you try, they are still going to hold a speacial place in your heart. For Matt this is true, but he found that out to late.**

**---ONE YEAR LATER---**

**A/N: Yes, I am leaving it there. Sorry, but I want to have more chapters. I could have ended it, but I didn't want to. Review please!**


	3. Never Told You

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter. I hope you all liked the other two! This will most likely be the last chapter of this story! Yes, I know it's only going to be three chapters long, but I think I'm ending it. That way I can work on my other stories! Plus I have an idea in my head that says that were I want to leave it is a very good place to. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jealousy**

**Chapter Three: Never told you**

**---ONE YEAR LATER---**

**MATT'S POV  
**

**I can't believe I'm going to see Tai today. I don't want to, it'll remind me of how much I still love him. I know I told myself time after time, that I would forget about loving Tai, but I haven't. Seeing him will only make it worse.**

**I'm still with Jun, after all the months. She's actually very nice and a happy-go-lucky girl. She reminds me of Tai, no matter what she does, she reminds me of the brown haired teen. She's happy all the time, and active. Tai's the same. **

**It's him birthday today, and I'm throwing him a surprise birthday party. Well, actually Takaru is, but I'm helping him. It's Tai's nineteenth birthday. I secretly know that I can't wait for him to come here, but I also know that I'll only love him more. **

**---END OF MATT'S POV---**

**"Tai!" Shouted Matt from across the airport. Tai's flight had just ended and Matt was suppose to pick him up.**

**"Matt!" Shouted back Tai running to meet his long life friend. "It's been forever."**

**"Only a year and a couple months Tai." Said Matt picking up some of Tai's bags and walking towards the exit.**

**"Well, that seems like forever to me." Tai followed Matt out of the airport and to his car, a black Ferrari. "Nice car."**

**"Thanks." Matt threw the bags into the trunk of the car, shut it, then slid into the drivers seat, made of expensive leather. "My band has gotten big in a year. We have a lot of fans, and played a lot of gigs."**

**"I'm happy for you." Said Tai, as he turned on the radio.**

_**"If it makes you happy,**_

**_It can't be that baaaaaaad_,**

_**If it makes you happy,**_

**_Then why the hell are soo sad." _Tai sang to the song, which actually sounded good. Tai finished singing the song, only to start singing again.**

**_"Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take a chance, take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you." _Tai's voice actually wasn't that bad.**

**"You sing well Tai." Commented Matt. Tai beamed at him.**

**"Thanks." He said. "I've been practicing." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yup."**

**--BREAK--**

**"Happy Birthday!" Shouted everyone as Tai walked in the house, followed by Matt. Tai smiled before starting to laugh.**

**"Hey, thanks everyone." Said Tai smiling at all of his old friends.**

**"Hey Tai." Said a girl dressed in purple and pink. The teenage girl wrapped her big brother in a hug. "Happy Birthday."**

**"Thanks Kari." **

**"How about some cake?" Asked Mimi, hugging Tai.**

**"Sure!"**

**"Tai." Said a male voice. Tai looked up from the hug. There, standing behind Mimi, was Davis.**

**"Davis? What are you doing here?" Asked Tai pulling away from the embrace of Mimi. Davis smiled at his ex-boyfriend. He walked over to the brunette and hugged him.**

**"It's your Birthday. I had to come. Your still my friend." Answered Davis, pulling away from the hug. "Plus, I wanted you to meet Ken." A blueish-black haired male walked up to Davis.**

**"Hey Tai." He said.**

**"Ken. We've met." **

**"Really? When?" Asked Davis.**

**"School."**

**"Oh."**

**"Time for that cake." Said Mimi heading into the kitchen.**

**--BREAK--**

**After the cake had been finished, mainly from Davis and Tai, and the presents had been opened it was time for everyone to go home. **

**"Later." Said Tai to Izzy, the last guest. Tai turned around. "So Matt, you want to sleep over?'**

**"Yes." Answered Matt, before he could help it. "I mean no. I have to be home."**

**"Great." Matt gave Tai a weird glance. "If you can't sleep over my house, I'll just sleep over yours." Tai then left to get his stuff. Matt sighed, Tai really had changed. He had slightly longer hair and darker colored eyes. But he was still the same hyper active kid. Tai emerged from his room a couple minutes later, Kari following behind him. They both had their stuff. "Don't worry Matt, Kari's sleeping over T.K.'s tonight. Is your dad going to be home?"**

**"No." Said Matt. _When is he ever home? _Tai smiled.**

**"O.k. Well, Kari have fun at T.K.'s" Said Tai, hugging his younger sister before she walked out the door. "So let's go." Tai walked out the front door, Matt following closely behind him. The brunette locked the door and got into Matt's car. The Ferrari started up and they left the pale blue home.**

**--BREAK--**

**"Tai! Calm down!" Shouted Matt. Tai was bouncing off the walls. litterly. He had gotten into the candy and now was very, very hyper. "Tai!" The brunette stopped bouncing off of the walls and walked over to Matt. He kissed him softly on the lips, causing Matt to shiver at the touch.**

**"Love you Matt." Said Tai.**

**"Tai, you don't know what your saying." The blonde told him. "Your hyper, and besides I'm with Jun."**

**"Still?" Matt nodded his head. "Good God, Matt. This is Jun we're talking about. The girl who followed you around and never left you alone. The girl who you said you'd never go out with!" Matt looked at Tai, his eyes were sad. **

**"Tai, I don't get it either. One minute I didn't like her at all, know that I'm getting to know her better, I'm starting to like her more. So Tai, find someone yet?"**

**"No." Answered Tai, venom laced in his voice. "I like, no more like love some one, but they don't feel the same."**

**"How do you know?" Asked Matt, curious at you Tai liked.**

**"They told me, that they liked another. And there going out with a girl;. I'm gay, and apparently they aren't."**

**"Who is it?" **

**"I... don't want to tell you." Said Tai.**

**"Really?" The brunette nodded his head. "Please? I'll give you anything you want?"**

**"Fine. I never told you because I know that you'll never feel the same." **

**'Oh God, I wish he'd tell me. So I can just forget about it. I still love Tai, and it hurts to hear that he loves another. I had my chance with him and I ruined it.' Thought Matt. **

**"I never told you, but I love you Matt. I know that you don't feel the same way, but you said you'd give me anything I wanted. I want you Matt." Tai looked at the ground.**

**'What? Tai loves me? How did that happen? Can I really dump Jun over him? Yes, I've loved him more than her for a while.'**

**"Tai?" Asked Matt lifting Tai's chin so that they were eye level. Tai releuntently, looked at Matt. "Why didn't you tell me before?"**

**"I don't know, I didn't think you would feel the same. I know that you st..." Tai was cut off by feeling the blondes lips pressed against his own.**

**"I never told you, Tai, but I love you too." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yes." Matt kissed Tai again.**

**"Yay!" Shouted Tai, happily. "I can't believe it! I didn't think you would, since your going out with Jun and all."**

**"I only went out with her because I didn't think you liked me."**

**"Yay! Love you Matt."**

**"Love ya too, Tai."**

**People say that there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Heaven, some people call it. That day and for the rest of his life with Tai, Matt found that this was true. For wit his days with Tai, until he died, he was in Heaven.**

**A/N: Wipes eyes That's so sweet. Well, the story IS, and I repeat IS, finished. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


End file.
